Goodbye For Now
by cinnysangel
Summary: One member of the team hurts another. A oneshot story based off of a song by Diciple Things left unsaid


_**It's just a matter of time a few days ago **_

_**I saw you, you were fine **_

_**Remembering what you said **_

_**About the book you read **_

_**The one I got you **_

_**The Beginning of the End **_

_**Oh how we'd talk **_

_**For hours upon end **_

_**What I would give **_

_**Just to do it again**_

_**But you're lying there **_

_**In this hospital bed**_

_**Won't you open your eyes**_

_**And let's talk once again**_

A hail of bullets rained down on the local police and the BAU team. Seeming to come from every direction forcing the agents and officers to scramble and dive for cover. Normally they would work together knowing each others movements as if they were scripted and part of one body. But not now as survival was on the top of their lists.

(CHORUS)  
_**If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face**_

.

JJ wondered where Hotch was, she barley could risk looking beyond the tire of the SUV she was pinned behind. Without looking, JJ knew Emily was next to her. How long has the shooting gone on? And was everyone safe? JJ mouthed a silent prayer for her team.

Reid was caught out in the open but he was under an overhang and three feet from a large pillar. He froze for a moment thinking he could inch his way over there and get a look inside the school. He was the only one who was in this position; the others were caught in the line of fire. Morgan noticed him, he didn't have any clue that Reid was out of the site of the shooters. His heart leapt in his chest, Reid could easily be killed. Morgan bolted out of his hiding place taking shots at the school in hopes to buy Reid a few moments. All hell was about to break loose and what happened in the next few minutes would change everyone's life forever.

.

_**Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making it seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life**_

.

Morgan continued to fire at the assailants hoping Reid was already out of view; he was unaware of a third gunman that was taking aim at him. Morgan was an open target. A bullet pierced his shoulder sending Morgan to the ground knocking off his shot. Unbeknownst to Morgan at the same time a bullet ripped through Reid's back, reflex caused his arms to go up as Reid drew his shoulders back from the impact of the bullet. He fell to his knees, nose diving into the ground immediately there after.

.

_**If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face**_

.

Seconds turned into minutes, all feeling like an eternity. Rossi watched Reid, he had been moving, but now he lay eerily still. He couldn't, or wouldn't wrap his mind around what that meant. 'No, everything will be alright.' Rossi rationalized

JJ screamed Morgan's name. She had seen him go down. Morgan grasped his shoulder withering in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet. He had to know if Reid got out of sight.

.

Fiercely the gun battle continued, frenzied the team agonized over the fate of one of their own, furiously they searched for a way to save him. Minutes passed as each of them realized what happened to Reid, holding them in a vice grip of panic and pain. For Morgan the pain was more than physical, he knew without a doubt he had shot and possibly killed his best friend in this world.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed. When he didn't get a response, Morgan stood unconcerned for his own safety.

Emily grabbed at Morgan as he darted past her. "Morgan, don't!"

Chaos ensued, and Emily was stunned to see Morgan made it to Reid safely.

A flash cannon grenade exploded inside the school creating a buzz in the air that hung long after the fact.

Morgan knelt besides Reid he put his hands over the wound between Reid's shoulder blades. He was muttering something, the only thing they could understand was the occasional 'no, and Reid'. Tears rolled down Morgan's face. Emily and JJ flanked Morgan kneeling also. Emily put her hand on Reid's sprawled out legs, they were so cold and she rubbed his calves trying to warm him up. Looking at Morgan she knew her fears were confirmed.

.

_**So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you**_

.

JJ being closest to his head turned his face towards her, pushing his hair back. "Reid, oh please…no…Spence….my Spence. Wake up please wake up."

Reid's unseeing eyes starred blankly into space, his mouth was opened slightly. His lips were parched and dirt covered, his skin was a sickly shade of grey. JJ leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, letting the tears flow freely down her face. Hotch and Rossi hovered over the team as they all melted into grief and surrendered to this nightmare.

"We need a medic! Someone now!" Hotch screamed. Morgan looked up at him shaking his head. Emily fell heavily into Morgan's side sobbing. JJ screamed, "No, _**No**_ he isn't gone, he isn't!" Rossi pulled her away from Reid she fought him breaking away falling hard to her knees once again shaking Reid's lifeless body. Rossi dropped down behind her wrapping his arms around her as she rocked back and forth silent wails shaking her body. She clawed at Rossi's arms wanting desperately to help Reid, but Dave held her tighter. "He's gone JJ, he's gone and there isn't anything we can do." Paralyzed it was as if they were forever stuck in that moment when one agent died at the hands of another.

_**If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face**_


End file.
